


Jaclyn Smith and the Morrissey Haircut

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You tell me what follows the dot dot dot and I give up the ice cream.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaclyn Smith and the Morrissey Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt **glued at the hip**. The first line came to me and I just ran with it.

“What’s the worse thing you’ve ever done?”

 

“If we ever want to sleep tonight, don’t even get me started.”

 

“C'mon…” he poked her.

 

“I can tell you the third stupidest thing I've ever done but I am going no higher.”

 

“You have them listed?”

 

“As a matter of fact I do, and you do as well so there is no use pretending.”

 

“How would you know that?”

 

“We have certain similarities. Listing things from bad to good, or vice-versa, is one of them. I am a profiler, Hotch.”

 

“So you’ve profiled me? That’s against the rules you know.”

 

“Fire me.”

 

“Stop it.” Hotch bumped Emily’s shoulder with his own, digging his plastic spoon into the pint of dulce de leche ice cream. He tried to resist it, it was probably no good for his stomach, but it smelled so good and the gooey caramel called out to him like a beautiful woman. Sometimes it was impossible to resist a beautiful woman. Sometimes sitting on the floor of another random hotel room was heaven just because she was there too. “OK, third dumbest thing you’ve ever done…give it to me.”

 

“When I was 15, I let my roommate cut my hair like Morrissey.”

 

“Who’s Morrissey?”

 

“Shut up! You don’t know who Morrissey is?”

 

“No.” Hotch shook his head as he took another dip into the ice cream.

 

“Lead singer of The Smiths, voice of a generation, angst personified. Virgin, sexy, brooding, intelligent, vegan…”

 

“I get it.”

 

“I don’t think you do.” Emily said.

 

“Did you say virgin?”

 

“Mmm hmm. There is some question to whether or not he still is but I like to think so. It adds to his beauty…being untainted.”

 

“You sound a little weird, Prentiss.”

 

“Its two thirty in the morning, what do you want from me? I was in love with him for most of my teenage years. I'm sure you had that love; we all did.”

 

“Haley was my high school sweetheart.”

 

“That’s not what I mean. I am not talking about a real person, well I am but I…dammit, it should not be this complicated. Take my cousin’s son Brady for instance.  He went through a phase where the whole world revolved around Sarah Michelle Gellar. Before you ask who she is, she played Buffy the Vampire Slayer. When I say obsessed, he was obsessed. So much so it began to concern me but then I remembered what it was like to be 15.”

 

“In that case, Jaclyn Smith.” Hotch failed at concealing his smile.

 

“Oh really? Elaborate.”

 

“There used to be this poster. I couldn’t keep it on my wall, my father would have flipped, but I kept it rolled under my bed. She was wearing this off-white bikini…” Hotch laughed. “All the guys dug Farrah Fawcett but I always had a thing for…”

 

“What?” Emily asked, looking at him.

 

Hotch just shook his head, going again for ice cream. Emily snatched it away and he looked at her with wide hazel eyes.

 

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

 

“You tell me what follows the dot dot dot and I give up the ice cream.”

 

“You are an evil woman…I never noticed that before.”

 

“Sure you have,” Emily grinned. “You're quite an observant guy.” She took an oversized spoonful of ice cream, slowly sliding it across her lips and into her mouth. She thought Hotch might have moaned at the sight.

 

“I have always had a thing for brunettes.” He took hold of her wrist, pulling it and the ice cream toward him. “Gimme.”

 

“See, that wasn’t so painful, was it?”

 

“I guess not.” he ate more ice cream.

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

 

“Sure thing, mom.”

 

“You are a grumpy SOB.” She laughed.

 

“Its two thirty in the morning, you said it yourself. We should probably be asleep but we’re feasting on ice cream and out there no one is safe from a group of teens doing home invasions.”

 

“They’re not all teens, Hotch.”

 

“Do you remember when teenagers were innocent?” he asked.

 

“No.” Emily shook her head.

 

“What?”

 

“My mother used to say I was cynical, I always told her I was a realist. I rarely saw innocence in people…even myself.”

 

“I never had you pegged for a cynic.” He replied.

 

“I'm not…I'm a _realist_. I also do not want to talk about this case. It’ll be there in the morning.”

 

“We’re rapidly approaching the morning. The only things people do at this hour are nefarious or sexual in nature.”

 

She looked at him raising an eyebrow.

 

“You get ten points for using the word nefarious after midnight.”

 

Hotch laughed, gasping when Emily straddled his lap.

 

“I'm up for doing something sexual in nature, SSA Hotchner, if you are.”

 

“Holy hell woman, what's in that ice cream?”

 

“I mean, we don’t have to but I wouldn’t reject you if you came on to me.”

 

“I got no game.” Hotch said, his arms sliding around her waist.

 

“Not true.”

 

“It is true.”

 

“Well, I don’t care…I like you anyway.”

 

“I like you as well. This is…”

 

“Yeah.” Emily nodded. “I guess people get honest at this hour too.”

 

“Perhaps I should leave.” Hotch said.

 

“I think I like it better when you're here.”

 

“Prentiss…”

 

“What would be so wrong with following your gut? You do it everyday in the field. I have been wrong about so many things in my life. Am I wrong about this too?”

 

“I don’t know what _this_ is.”

 

“The chemistry? The change in our relationship? For a while I thought it was just me but lately…”

 

“I'm buying you dinner before I go to bed with you.” Hotch replied.

 

“You're a real gentleman, Hotch. You don’t have to buy me dinner before you kiss me.”

 

“If I kiss you now, I won't stop.”

 

“It’s the hair, isn’t it?” Emily asked.

 

“As a matter of fact that’s it exactly. The hips don’t hurt and the brain is extraordinary.”

 

“You like my hips?”

 

“We’ll talk about it some other time.” Hotch said.

 

“You're leaving?”

 

“We need to salvage some sleep. Up,” He lifted her from his lap with little effort, stood from the floor and held out his hand.

 

Emily took it and let him pull her up. Hotch could not help but smile when she pulled him toward the bed.

 

“No funny stuff, I promise. No one will know; we have adjoining rooms. I don't snore or hog the covers.”

 

“I think you might be a cover hogger.”

 

“Uh uh.” She shook her head.

 

“I’ll stay if you make me a deal.”

 

“What?”

 

“A real date when we get back. I think its time.”

 

“You don’t realize that we’ve been on about 9 dates.” Emily said.

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

“We’ve done this late night hotel thing in Tampa, Lincoln, State College, Fort Worth, Topeka, Northridge, and Cincinnati. Those are only the ones I remember off the top of my head.”

 

“Those were dates?” Hotch asked.

 

“I can't remember the last time I had such fun.” She loosened his tie. “You can't sleep in this.”

 

Hotch’s fingers toyed with the buttons on her blouse.

 

“You can't sleep in this either.” He said.

 

Smiling, Emily went for his trousers. Hotch pulled her into a passionate kiss and felt the fireworks explode in his belly. He knew that you could kiss someone a million times over the course of a lifetime but nothing would ever be like the first. Emily Prentiss lived up to all expectations. When her hands slid down his back and over his ass, Aaron Hotchner knew he was a goner. Losing a fight never felt so good.

 

***

                                                                                                               

  
  
 

  



End file.
